


Patience is a Virtue

by borkenjest



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borkenjest/pseuds/borkenjest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to shake this pairing up a bit. It always seems that Edward is the uke and I wanted try this out for size. Please let me know if you like it or not.</p><p>Edward is tired of waiting and goes to get what he wants from Roy Mustang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The imagination is a powerful thing

Edward sat on the couch nonchalantly as he waited for Mustang to arrive. He'd decided he was tired of trying to be subtle and was ready to just pounce. Hearing footsteps outside the door he tossed his braid over his shoulder and placed his right leg on top of his auto mail one.  
The door slammed open and Edward saw Mustang and a young woman practically tonguing one another to death. They didn't even notice Edward until they landed on him and he squawked indignantly.  
"Fullmetal?" Mustang asked incredulous, "What are you doing here?"  
"Is this a bad time? Maybe you need a little-"  
Mustang barely had time to save the stupid woman from being attacked as Edward began ranting. Mustang pushed her towards the still open door."Maybe you should leave, I'll call you."  
He shut the door and turned and looked at Fullmetal speculatively. Edward was sitting on the couch again muttering some choice curses and picking at the loose threads on his jacket."Well, why are you here? I'll assume that you weren't here just to spy on me."  
"Of course not. Why would I spy on you?" Edward shouted indignantly not meeting Roy's eyes instead looking into the fire. His arms were crossed on his lower torso and he was glaring at the fire like he would extinguish it just by looking.  
"Well, why are you here, then? You already gave me your report a few days ago. You haven't been anywhere since have you?" he asked propping his hip on the edge of the desk. There was something off about the whole scenario but he couldn't his finger on it.  
"I had something to tell you but it's not important now."  
"Why not?"  
"Because."  
Roy scoffed, getting answers from Fullmetal was like pulling teeth.  
Edward stood and started to leave but thought better of it. Wouldn't it be better all around if he just got this out of the way? Taking a deep breath he turned back to the Flame Alchemist.  
Roy was expecting anger or even a pout, but the heat of this emotion paled the others. But then again he could be wrong, Fullmetal wouldn't be lusting after him would he?  
His question was answered when Edward began walking, no stalking towards him. He'd obviously not hid the shock because Fullmetal smiled at him feral. Roy's throat tightened as well as other places. Edward stood in front of him still having to look up at him even though Roy was leaning against the desk. His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply letting it out slowly. Leaning forward Edward placed his lips over Roy's pressing their bodies together.  
Mustang could feel his groin tighten as it pressed into Edward's stomach. It wasn't as soft as he had thought it would have been. The muscles moved underneath his skin as Edward pulled him down farther into the kiss, licking Roy's bottom lip. Surprised Roy opened his mouth letting Edward in, his tongue was cooler than his and he groaned appreciatively as Edward began to expertly play his lips against Roy's as he deepened the kiss.  
The sudden cold against his spine caused him to gasp. Edward's auto-mail arm was holding him tight against his front, pushing his way in between Roy's thighs to rub his cock against Roy's.  
Roy was not an innocent by any means but he was not usually the one caught off guard. The few experiences he'd participated in he'd been the seme but he was starting to wonder if he'd missed out on something by not being the uke.  
Edward moved his lips down to Roy's neck nibbling the pulsing vein there. Not taking his lips from Roy's neck Edward pushed him backwards to lay on the desk. Edward had to slide his way up Roy's body to keep nibbling causing a delicious friction. When Edward pulled back to begin unbuttoning his shirt Roy's senses, unfortunately, began make their way through the fog Edward had placed over them.  
He started to sit up when Edward yanked apart the shirt underneath buttons flying every where. Edward licked his way up Roy's torso and took one peaked nipple into his mouth suckling gently. Roy arched his back running his fingers through Edward's hair loosening the braid the hair tie falling to the desk beside them.  
"Edward, I-" Roy began but was cut off when insistent fingers began to tug at his zipper brushing his already straining arousal. When it was free the cool air swept across it while Edward studied with a look of appreciation.  
"Now I know why you're such a womanizer." Edward teased as he leaned forward an licked the tip. Roy's groan was heart felt when Edward tugged softly at the base before taking the length slowly into his mouth. Holding Roy's hips still as they constantly tried to jerk upwards Edward pushed his head down to hilt. Mustang's fingers tightened in Edward's hair causing him to moan. The sound sent vibrations up and down Roy's spine as Edward slowly pulled up half way and sucked once hard enough to pull Roy half off the desk. Stroking the lower half Edward continued to suck at Mustang's arousal using his auto mail arm to balance.  
Edward felt the orgasm coming even before Mustang began cum into his mouth. He locked his lips around it and swallowed and sucked every drop down his throat. When Mustang finished and lay on the desk sprawled out Edward grinned wiping the sides of his mouth for any spare droplets of the moisture that might have escaped.  
Roy struggled to sit up and when he did he came face to face with a very smug Elric.  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Roy asked trying to knock the grin off of his face.  
"It doesn't matter it wasn't some other guy." Edward answered, moving in between Roy's thighs again. The slick fabric of Edward's pants rubbed against his sensitive cock making it twitch in response. Edward ran his hand up Roy's chest and pulled him down by the neck for another. Edward's mouth tasted musky from the blow job he'd given moments earlier but Roy responded just as enthusiastically as before.  
Roy felt fingers lightly tracing his cheek and he kissed them taking two of them into his mouth. He felt Edward stiffen a moment before he put his lips to Roy's jaw and began to nibble his way down to the neck. When Edward pulled his fingers out he replaced them with his tongue and trailed the fingers down Roy's spine leaving a cooling trail. Pressing one of his fingers outside of Roy, Edward looked at him questioningly. Roy moved closer to the fingers in invitation.  
Smiling Edward pressed the finger in gently, then added another and another before pulling them out and unzipping his pants. Roy looked down at the swollen member and saw why Edward was so easy to annoy all the time. He looked up into Edward's face and saw the pleased grin on his face.  
"Scoot back." Edward ordered as Roy opened his mouth to say something. Roy did as he was told with out complaint until his shoulders were in danger of sliding off the desk. Edward hopped onto the desk and Roy watched as he slowly positioned himself. Roy felt his sweat slicked skin slide on the hard wood desk as Edward pulled him backwards slowly to take him in.  
He felt so full, almost like he was going to bust and he shifted trying to get comfortable. Edward's grip on his hips stopped him from moving and Roy could see the strain on his young features. Lifting one of Roy's legs over his shoulders Edward pulled out and slammed back in with enough force to slide Roy an inch closer to edge. Roy grabbed the sides of the desk and tossed his head back as Edward hit his prostate again and again.  
"Do you like this Roy? Or would you prefer someone else?" Each question was punctuated by a deep thrust.  
"No, please Ed, please," Roy gasped as Edward thrust in hitting his prostate.  
Edward used his auto mail arm to Roy into each thrust as he began to jerk Roy's arousal in time with his thrusts.  
"Please what?"  
"Don't stop," Roy groaned as he felt himself seeming to spiral tighter and tighter.  
"I don't plan to." Edward muttered as he felt Roy tighten around him causing spots to hinder his vision. When he felt warmth cover his hand and he let go of his own orgasm as he shoved in as deep as possible and felt like he exploded.  
"Edward," Roy said after they had lain on the desk for a while trying to catch their breaths.  
"What?" came the muffled response somewhere around his midriff.  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Roy asked slowly feeling jealousy creep into his gut. And the burst of heat from his stomach did little to tramp it.  
Edward looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "I caught Alphonse reading some stories."  
"Stories?"  
"Fanfictions actually, about the shows we used to watch as children. People took members of the cast and put them together." Edward explained ducking his head so his bangs covered his red face.  
"Oh..." Roy said as it dawned on him the jealousy fading away. "And you read them because?"  
"I don't know why, but they're addictive I swear."  
"Right." Roy replied skeptically.  
"Fine don't believe me." Edward pulled out of Roy causing him to spasm slightly. "But you have to admit it had interesting results."  
Edward untangled his pants from his boots, pulled them up and fastened them. Roy gingerly swung his legs over the side of the desk and winced. Edward's automail leg had been slamming into his rear end constantly but he hadn't noticed till now. Roy stood, using the desk to support his legs used the other hand to bend and pull up his own pants. The fabric rubbed against the forming bruises and he grimaced. The shirt was beyond repair and his chest was sticky. There was no way he could leave the office now like he wanted to looking like he did.  
"Want me to fix that?" Edward asked as he saw the annoyed look on Roy's face.  
"Sure why not."Edward clapped his hands together and alchemied the shirt together. Roy looked down at the T-shirt he held in his hands. He gave Edward a look.  
"It's the best I can do with out all the buttons." Edward shrugged and started backing towards the door never breaking eye contact. "See you around."  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
Edward opened the door and slipped through. He ran smack into Armstrong.  
"Edward Elric, I thought you had already given your report."  
"I had." Edward replied sidestepping trying to get past the behemoth.  
"Then what were you-"  
"Sorry no time to chat I have to get home to Al he's waiting for me." Edward said in a rush as he began to run down the hall.Armstrong shook his head and knocked on Mustang's door twice before entering. Mustang was standing in front of his desk wearing a t-shirt and his pants. The belt was missing as well as the jacket. Taking it all in Armstrong turned and looked down the hall behind him. Edward was looking around the corner down the hall and disappeared when he saw Armstrong looking at him. A smile was hidden beneath his mustache as he looked back at the higher ranking officer.  
"You do realize Colonel Roy Mustang that T-shirts are not military issue."  
"Leave me alone."  
~end~


	2. Tables turn fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy can't quit thinking of what happened between him and Edward. Then Hawkeye inadvertently gives him a good idea. But Edward turns the tables and voila second chapter.

Roy Mustang sat at his desk tapping a pen irritably against the desktop. Thinking of the desktop reminded him of all the paperwork he had to do, which led to the lead reason for that stack, Edward Elric.  
Mustang felt his cheeks flame hotter than what even his own alchemy could produce with the thoughts that came with that one:  
Roy grabbed the sides of the desk and tossed his head back as Edward hit his prostate again and again.  
"Do you like this Roy? Or would you prefer someone else?" Each question was punctuated by a deep thrust.  
"No, please Ed, please," Roy gasped as Edward thrust in hitting his prostate.  
Edward used his auto mail arm to pull Roy into each thrust as he began to jerk Roy's arousal in time with his thrusts.  
"Please what?"  
"Don't stop," Roy groaned as he felt himself seeming to spiral tighter and tighter.  
A loud knock on the door pulled Roy out of his memories and he pushed himself farther under the desk to hide his now very demanding erection.  
"Come in!" he called, folding his hands on top of his desk trying for all the world to look nonchalant.  
Lieutenant Hawkeye opened the door and strode in briskly dropping yet another stack on the desk for him to complete. On top of these was an envelope carrying a very familiar seal. Upon seeing it Roy's cheeks flushed again.  
Lieutenant Hawkeye mistaking the reason behind the flush began lecturing her superior. "Well sir if you would stay on top of things this never would have happened. You must learn to take this job firmly in hand or you'll completely lose control of the situation like you already have."  
The Colonel looked up at her suddenly and grinned broadly. "Thank you, Hawkeye. I never knew that you knew about this sort of thing."  
Roy stood and began pushing his subordinate out of his office. When they reached the door he patted her on the shoulder. "You're absolutely right I have to put him in his place, I should be the one on top of things. Good-bye Lieutenant."  
Hawkeye found herself standing outside of the office she'd only been in for a few moments, bewildered. Armstrong hearing the last of the conversation went to her side and smiled down at her.  
If Hawkeye had been paying attention she would have noticed that familiar pink twinkle by his eye.  
"So," he boomed out. "Helping Colonel Roy Mustang seems like a lot of trouble."  
Lieutenant Hawkeye looked up at him frowning only a split second before Armstrong ripped off his shirt and coat and began flexing surrounded by millions of little twinkles. (1)  
"Such a noble task you have taken, almost as noble as the Armstrong line has become. Helping your commanding officer in what should be an uncomfortable situation."  
He stooped down to her level placing his bicep between their faces and flexing it making the muscles bounce. "Who else but you could help Colonel Roy Mustang and Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric work out their relationship issues better than you?"  
"What?!?"- - -  
Roy hurried out the back door to his office when he heard Hawkeye's scream. He wasn't exactly sure what was wrong but he didn't want to go out the front door with her angry. Hell, he didn't want to be where he was for damn sure because he might get hurt just for not knowing the impossible in advance. Coat tails flapping in the frantically with his swift trot Roy made his way home to plot.@.@ @.@ @.@  
Edward relaxed in the hot water and lazily ran his hand through the bubbles that were swirling on top. Alphonse had left saying something about kittens on leashes or something. He'd promised to be back later so Ed had decided to take a bath.  
It was going to just be a shower but the new bubble bath his brother had bought for his was supposed to be therapeutic. Skeptical but not wanting to hurt his brothers feelings Edward had decided to use it. He was most definitely not regretting his decision.  
He was almost asleep in the now turning luke warm water when he heard the door open and close. Edward was going to call out to greet his brother when he noticed the lack of clank in the step. The stride sounded purposeful and sure, Edward didn't like that one bit.  
Climbing out of the tub, careful not to splash overly much, he wrapped a towel around his waist and hastily dried his auto mail arm and leg. After glancing around looking for a tie for his hair he shrugged. He could always put it up after he'd chained the intruder upside down from the ceiling.  
Looking through the crack afforded him by the door hinge Edward saw the intruder head toward the bedrooms. Careful to avoid creaking wood he snuck behind the person and watched as it went in and began rummaging through his personal drawer.  
Edward's face turned red with embarrassment, knowing the person was going to find those damn stories of Alphonse's ~Of yours.~ his brain happily supplied. He was about to transmute one of the bedposts so it would wrap around the intruders body when he heard a familiar sound.- - -  
Roy snapped his fingers and lit a candle on the nightstand. He almost laughed out loud at how easy it was for him to sneak into Fullmetal's house. The biggest problem he had expected was Alphonse but he'd fixed that with surprising ease.  
"Alphonse, may I have a word with you?"  
"Of course Colonel." Alphonse clunked over and waited patiently.  
"I heard that you've been receiving a lot of mail for some time now. Hawkeye was just telling me the other day that your in box here at Central is always full."  
Roy watched the suit of armor shuffle uncomfortably and he could have sworn he felt heat begin to radiate from it....nah must be the sun.  
"Y-yes they're from f-friends, a-and-" Alphonse began to stutter.  
"I know what they are." Roy interrupted smiling up at him.  
"..."  
"I know a better way for you to get them."  
"Really?"  
Could suits of armor sound breathless....nah must be the breeze.....there wasn't a breeze... ?!? "I could hire some people to type them personally. They'd of course be 'experienced' with that sort of thing." Roy assured him sweetly.  
"You would?" Alphonse asked happily then Roy could swear those pinpricks of light dimmed. "Why are you doing this?"  
"You deserve it, after all that chasing around you do with your brother you deserve a reward."  
"What do you want Colonel?" Alphonse asked darkly.  
Roy grinned broadly up at him. "A night alone with your brother."  
Damn heat, metal casts it off like a protective shield...."W-why?"  
"It's just some new business I'd like to discuss with him, nothing that should concern you."  
"What exactly is this nothing?" Alphonse persisted.  
"I'm just going to teach that little hellcat that a leash can fit him as well as any military man and I will not be made a fool of." Roy said grinning lecherously.  
Alphonse had quickly let it go after that and had went home to make an excuse to his brother about his absence.  
Roy sat on the bed quietly and flipped through a couple pages when something caught his eye. Three entire pages of the story was highlighted, upon closer examination of said pages Roy began to realize what he held in his hands was the guideline Edward had used to...to....  
"Enjoying going through another person's personal things, Colonel?"  
Mustang turned sharply and saw Edward leaning against the door frame. His blond hair was gold in the candlelight and his body shimmered where droplets and stubbornly decided to stay. The towel that hung at his waist clung in a decidedly good way and Roy felt himself harden then blush in reaction.  
"That towels a bit small isn't but then again maybe it's just you-"  
He should have remembered Fullmetal's height complex but it was too late now. Edward had leaped at Roy and was sitting on his chest ranting right in face. He would have been at the least a little bit upset if not for the fact that the towel had fallen off on Edward's way across the room. The ranting lunatic had landed on him completely naked pressing his continuously distracting cock against Roy's chest.  
"-no shame at all, breaking into other people's houses. Wait until Alphonse gets back I'll have him throw you out."  
"He won't be back until tomorrow." Roy chimed in when Edward paused for breath.  
"He's going to-to-, What did you say?"  
"He won't be back until tomorrow." he said again as he sat up, in the process sliding Fullmetal into his lap.  
Edward landed in his lap brushing against Roy's erection through the uniform bare skinned. The look of shock on his face was enough to make Roy laugh out loud before turning and placing Edward on the bed.  
Mustang stood and went to the head of the bed to put one pair of handcuffs on both posts. Fullmetal eyed them incredulously, "You're not going to-"Roy cut him off with a hard kiss on the lips that gentled and became very persuasive, Ed found himself wrapping his arms around Mustang's neck and arching off the bed. Still kissing Edward slipping his tongue in and out with a gentle thrusting motion, Roy clicked the handcuffs into place around Ed's wrists.He pulled back satisfied and grinned down at the dazed Elric. ~Point to the womanizer ~. He ran his gloved hand down Edward's chest making soft swirls before wrapping it around the protruding erection.  
Edward arched off of the bed, the rough feeling of the glove against such sensitive spot was sensation overdrive. After a few small strokes Roy pulled his hand away entirely and blew gently on the wet tip.- - -  
Alphonse hurried home as fast as he could. I never should have done this, he thought to himself as he cut through an alley ~But those stories are so gooood~. He arrived at the house and noticed that Ed's bedroom was lit up by candlelight. Oh no, maybe I'm not too late. ~Yeah right you know you are.~  
Alphonse entered the house and heard a loud moan from the bedroom. Years of being the little brother came into play and he burst into the room to make the person who was hurting his brother stop. But it wasn't that kind of moan, Alphonse surmised when came to a halt at the end of the bed.- - -  
Roy had thought he would have the situation under control but Edward proved him wrong. The auto mail of his arm was a lot stronger than the damn handcuffs and  
Roy soon found himself on hands and knees over empty bed. He was going to turn and find out where Edward had gone, it was then that he discovered that he was wearing the handcuffs.  
Looking over his shoulder annoyed he saw Edward walking around the room inspecting the walls.  
"Uncuff me!" Roy demanded pulling at the cuffs ineffectually.  
"Shhhh! I'm concentrating." Edward said back turning to study the bed posts. He smiled happily and clapped his hands together and placed them on the post. The top half disappeared in a flash of light leaving a long, flat piece of wood.  
".....Wait a minute...that's not a-"  
"Yep, corporal punishment is the only way to make bad little officers be good."  
"Now wait a minute Fullmetal," Roy began putting as much command into his voice as possible.  
Edward swung the paddle at Roy's still positioned ass and it hit home, hard. Roy yelped and fell to the bed writhing from the painful tingles that were sending confusing messages to his cock who thoroughly enjoy this. ~Point to the Elric~ Edward grabbed Roy's hat from the nightstand and put it on his head. It was a size too large so he tilted it to the side so he could see better.  
"Are you going to be quiet now and speak only when spoken to?"  
"You must have lost your mind!" Roy bellowed.  
Edward put the paddle on the floor and clapped his hands again this time placing his hands on the bed. A small table rose out of the center of the bed pushing Mustang back into position. The hand cuffs slid upward on the post sending vibrations down Roy's arms.  
Before Roy had time to protest Edward swatted him again.  
"Do you want another one?" he asked swatting immediately afterward, not giving him time to respond.  
"Edward," Roy groaned, rocking his hips against the sheet that was draped over the table trying to get some friction. He couldn't understand it, he'd been paddled as a boy and it never had this effect.  
"Are you going to be good now? No more sneaking into my room?" Edward asked running his hands over Roy's red tinted backside.  
"Yes." Mustang agreed readily, pushing backwards when he felt a finger run along the crack.  
"You know what, I don't think that paddling is enough of a punishment." Edward said thoughtfully removing his hand. "You should be punished just a little more.""Why?"  
Edward swatted him with the paddle again, causing Roy to moan into the sheets atop the table.  
"What'd I say about talking without permission?" Edward asked.  
" 'm sorry." Roy muttered.  
"You know you should say master after that."  
"You really have lost your mind." Roy muttered.  
Edward slammed the paddle home hard and Roy yelped and practically shouted, "I'm sorry, master!"  
"Much better." Edward commented as he ran a hand gently over the going to be bruised backside. Upon seeing Roy's coat Edward rummaged through the pockets looking for the keys to the handcuffs so he wouldn't have to transmute and ruin the lock later.  
He felt cool metal and pulled it out of the pocket. Looking at the collar in his hands he turned to ask Roy what this was all about, when he saw Alphonse standing in the doorway.  
"How long have you been there Al?" Edward asked as if he hadn't just been paddling his superior.  
"I didn't see anything!" Alphonse squealed, broke out of his shock and tore out of the room then the house.  
Edward shrugged when he heard the front door slam shut. Turning back to the bed he looked down at Roy's flushed face and dangled the collar in front of it. If possible Roy's face got darker.  
"What were you planning to do with this?" Edward asked playfully.  
"Nothing." Roy lied.  
Edward grabbed the paddle and in the same fluid motion swatted Roy again. "Are you supposed to lie to your master ?"  
"No, master." Roy whimpered.  
"It's okay, I know what you had planned for it and now I'll return the favor."  
"You mean....I have to-"  
"Yep, at home and at work."  
"This game has gone to far Edwa-"  
The paddle slammed home.  
"Yes master."  
"Good boy."


	3. Tip toe throught the Tulips

Roy tugged at the collar that he had hidden underneath his uniform. It was damned annoying but he still had the incredible urge to grin. He didn't even know why considering he was pretty sure that his left cheek was still bruised from the paddling….  
~~Roy had thought he would have the situation under control but Edward proved him wrong. The auto mail of his arm was a lot stronger than the damn handcuffs and  
Roy soon found himself on hands and knees over empty bed. He was going to turn and find out where Edward had gone, it was then that he discovered that he was wearing the handcuffs.  
Looking over his shoulder annoyed he saw Edward walking around the room inspecting the walls.  
"Uncuff me!" Roy demanded pulling at the cuffs ineffectually.  
"Shhhh! I'm concentrating." Edward said back turning to study the bed posts. He smiled happily and clapped his hands together and placed them on the post. The top half disappeared in a flash of light leaving a long, flat piece of wood.  
".....Wait a minute...that's not a-"  
"Yep, corporal punishment is the only way to make bad little officers be good."  
"Now wait a minute Fullmetal," Roy began putting as much command into his voice as possible.  
Edward swung the paddle at Roy's still positioned ass and it hit home, hard. Roy yelped and fell to the bed writhing from the painful tingles that were sending confusing messages to his who thoroughly enjoy this. ~Point to the Elric~ Edward grabbed Roy's hat from the nightstand and put it on his head. It was a size too large so he tilted it to the side so he could see better.  
"Are you going to be quiet now and speak only when spoken to?"  
"You must have lost your mind!" Roy bellowed.  
Edward put the paddle on the floor and clapped his hands again this time placing his hands on the bed. A small table rose out of the center of the bed pushing Mustang back into position. The hand cuffs slid upward on the post sending vibrations down Roy's arms.  
Before Roy had time to protest Edward swatted him again.  
"Do you want another one?" he asked swatting immediately afterward, not giving him time to respond.  
"Edward," Roy groaned, rocking his hips against the sheet that was draped over the table trying to get some friction. He couldn't understand it, he'd been paddled as a boy and it never had this effect.  
"Are you going to be good now? No more sneaking into my room?" Edward asked running his hands over Roy's red tinted backside.  
"Yes." Mustang agreed readily, pushing backwards when he felt a finger run along the .  
"You know what, I don't think that paddling is enough of a punishment." Edward said thoughtfully removing his hand. "You should be punished just a little more.""Why?"  
Edward swatted him with the paddle again, causing Roy to moan into the sheets atop the table.  
"What'd I say about talking without permission?" Edward asked.  
" 'm sorry." Roy muttered.  
"You know you should say master after that."  
"You really have lost your mind." Roy muttered.  
Edward slammed the paddle home hard and Roy yelped and practically shouted, "I'm sorry, master!"  
"Much better." Edward commented as he ran a hand gently over the going to be bruised backside. Upon seeing Roy's coat Edward rummaged through the pockets looking for the keys to the handcuffs so he wouldn't have to transmute and ruin the lock later.  
He felt cool metal and pulled it out of the pocket. Looking at the collar in his hands he turned to ask Roy what this was all about, when he saw Alphonse standing in the doorway.~~  
Oh damn he'd forgotten all about Alphonse. He should probably apologize but what would he tell him.  
`I'm sorry you walked in on Edward paddling me and I'm sorry you had to hear me moan like an animal in heat….'  
Nah, it'd never work.  
He was still fingering the collar when Armstrong burst into the room.  
"Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Metal Alchemist may I have a word with you?"  
"Why do you use the full title like that?" When Armstrong didn't respond he nodded his ascent and the large man stepped into the room closing the door behind him.  
"Lieutenant Hawkeye and I were wondering why you were wearing a collar today."  
Roy blanched and dropped his hands to his lap. "What makes you think I'm wearing a collar?" He asked defensively.  
"You toy with it when you talk. Did Edward make you wear it?"  
Mustang couldn't even think of an answer for that one.  
"We assumed it was true because you would start to smile and look in the direction of newest scene of destruction that he'd caused."  
Roy's mouth opened and closed a few times. Before he could say anything though, the subject matter waltzed through the door.  
"Roy are you going to stay here all night I had some great ideas that I'd love to- to-"  
"Hello Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric wonderful evening isn't it?"  
"Why do you do that?" Armstrong was silent.  
"He didn't answer me when I asked him either."  
"I don't think he even knows why either." Edward stage whispered.  
"I'll leave you to alone to catch up on the days events." With those parting remarks Armstrong left the room closing the door quietly behind him.  
"So what exactly did you have planned Elric." Roy asked leaning back in his chair trying to seem uncaring.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't mind talking a walk with me."  
"A walk?" Roy asked skeptically.  
"Yeah."  
"I have a lot of paper work to do and,"  
"Now." Edward ordered.  
Edward put the paddle on the floor and clapped his hands again this time placing his hands on the bed. A small table rose out of the center of the bed pushing Mustang back into position. The hand cuffs slid upward on the post sending vibrations down Roy's arms.  
Before Roy had time to protest Edward swatted him again.  
"Do you want another one?" he asked swatting immediately afterward, not giving him time to respond.  
"Edward," Roy groaned, rocking his hips against the sheet that was draped over the table trying to get some friction. He couldn't understand it, he'd been paddled as a boy and it never had this effect.  
Roy flushed crimson at the memory but decided to stand his ground. He refused to budge an inch.  
Edward walked around behind the desk and wrapped his arms around Roy's shoulders. "Take a walk with me, please."  
Mustang could fell his resolve starting to crumble and he cursed himself inwardly.  
"Tiptoe to the window," He whispered licking the tip of Roy's earlobe.  
"By the window that is where I'll be;" Edward began a slow trail of kisses towards Roy's mouth.  
Mustang struggled not to respond to the attention he was receiving but he could feel his head turning towards Edwards ever so slowly. In an attempt to regain control of his growing feelings of lust Roy leapt from his chair and moved to the other side of the desk.  
Edward's eyes were molten when Roy had the courage to look back into them. "Come tiptoe through the tulips with me."  
Clearing his throat, Roy attempted to defuse the situation that he was quickly losing any semblance of control over. "Why are you singing that ridiculous nursery rhyme?"  
Fullmetal ignored him and began moving towards him slowly with all the deliberation of a great feline on the hunt. "Tiptoe from your pillow,"  
Roy began backing away all the while trying to make it seem like it was his idea that he was backing up.  
"To the shadow of a willow tree." Edward grinned ferally and Roy recognized the gleam in his eyes as the same one he'd had when Edward had… had…  
Fullmetal began walking faster and Roy was sure that he was going to fall into the fire if he didn't turn soon. When he felt the heat become hotter he turned.  
Edward followed him steps becoming quicker. "And tiptoe through the tulips with me."  
Mustang stumbled backwards over a foot stool and fell hard on his already bruised backside. Edward followed him to the wall kneeling between his thighs.  
"Knee deep in flowers we'll stray." he murmured as he leaned forward and kissed Roy softly on the mouth.  
He made a soft indiscernible noise as Edward began to run his hands up Roy's thighs toward his groin.  
Edward's thumb rubbed the sensitive tip, "We'll keep the showers away."  
Roy used his last shred of thinking power to pull off his gloves and toss them in the direction of the end table he'd tripped over.  
Edward unzipped Mustang's pants ever so slowly and pulled free his erection. "And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight will you pardon me."  
Fullmetal took Roy into his mouth and sucked once, hard and Roy's fingers dug into the carpet beneath him.  
Using his right hand Edward slid his index finger into Roy very slowly.  
Mustang fought the urge to clench as he felt the cold auto mail entering his orifice. When Edward pushed in the second one there was a flare of pain that overtook the pleasure of Edward on his cock.  
"Stop, stop, it hurts Edward." Roy was struggling to pull back, away from the fingers deep inside of him.  
Edward sat up and slowly pulled his fingers out. Roy crawled over to the couch and pulled himself onto it. He started counting trying to lessen the pain by degrees. He didn't even notice when Edward sat down on the couch next to him.  
"So much for that walk huh?"  
"Go away Fullmetal."  
"Roy I was only kidding. How badly does it hurt?" Edward ran his fingers through Mustang's hair removing the bangs from his forehead.  
"Let me stick two thin metal pipes up your ass and see how it feels."  
"I'm sorry I forgot I was using my auto mail arm." Edward wrapped his arms around Roy and began kissing his jawline.  
"Don't care, not the best sensation."  
"But you forgive me?"  
"No."  
"Come tiptoe through the tulips with me."  
"Shut-up" Roy commanded as he kissed Edward bruisingly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think you've seen this somewhere before you have I had it posted on MediaMiner.org so please don't spaz ^^;;


End file.
